Strange and Beautiful
by Myrak the Slytherin
Summary: Draco Malfoy was known as a player around Hogwarts. He made girls believe that he loved them, but he had never been in love...until she came along. The song is called 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung. Read and review please!


**Strange and Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only own the plot. The song 'Strange and Beautiful' belongs to Aqualung.**

**A/N: Here is another One-Shot/Song-fic for you all. I have always wanted to do a One-Shot for this song ever since I first heard it. It is such a beautiful song as well. I hope you all like it. Please Review :)**

Draco Malfoy was a player in the purest sense of the word. Always loved and wanted by the girls he got with, but he never loved them himself even if he did make them believe he did. He had been with nearly all the girls in Hogwarts that were 5th year and up, as he would never go for anyone younger than that, except the few exceptions that either never appealed to him or he knew he would get a beating for going there.

Every girl knew what he was like, but it was more the thought that they could brag that they had been with him than anything else so they never said anything...just waited their turn. He had been rather surprised when Hermione Granger had not stopped his advances to be honest. She had been his most recent, but she knew it was physical and nothing more. She had been the only girl that had not shown any further interest after their short fling and he preferred it that way. Ginny Weasley, his conquest before her, had been another story altogether. She had claimed to be in love with him and her brother had been far more angrier than he had ever seen him, but Draco had not cared.

He had played them both like fiddles and now he was deciding who his next would be.

He sat in the Great Hall, slyly watching the few girls that he had not gone for as of yet and one caught his attention in particular as she walked in that day. He clicked his tongue slightly and tilted his head as he watched her. She was an enigma, innocent and pure. He wondered if she had ever been in a physical relationship with a guy or even if she would realise what was happening even if she was.

He watched her run her hands through her long blonde hair, the same colour as his own and she looked up for a moment and her eyes locked with his and he suddenly wondered if she was more aware of her surroundings than he first believed. She then smiled dreamily at him and tilted her head ever-so-slightly.

Maybe not.

He looked away, not liking the strange feeling that had surfaced in him when she had looked at him and went back to eating his breakfast.

Two months had passed and nearly every student in Hogwarts had been surprised that they had not seen Draco with a girl since he had been in his fling with Hermione. A lot of the girls gossiped, saying that he had finally fallen in love and Hermione was the girl he wanted to be with, but she wasn't interested.

Draco had laughed and scoffed at these rumours because they were way off. He had actually been thinking of someone completely different, only she never seemed to even realise he existed.

She had been the focus of his every thought, but she was so hard to get. She was different and definitely not like any other girl he had ever met. She was strange, yet beautiful in her own right and he couldn't deny that he was more than just physically attracted to the blonde Ravenclaw.

Yes, Luna Lovegood had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart and he had no idea how it had happened because they had never spoken.

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.  
_

"I don't get it." he whispered to Blaise Zabini one day in the Library.

"Don't get what?" he asked as he looked up from his book.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Draco said as he chanced a glance at his best friend.

Blaise sighed and closed his book, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "Maybe you have finally done the one thing you vowed would never happen to you?" he asked him.

"Please don't elaborate because I can fully understand your cryptic messages." Draco said to him sarcastically.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I remember you saying that you would never fall in love because love was weak." he answered and before he could continue, Draco scoffed.

"Love is weak." he muttered as he slumped in his chair.

"You only think that because you have never been in love." Blaise said before leaning toward him slightly as if he was about to tell him a secret, "Until now, that is." he finished smugly.

Draco shook his head, "I'm hardly in love with Loony Lovegood." he expressed quietly.

Blaise smiled slightly as he looked passed Draco to someone that had just walked in to the Library, "Speak of the angel and she appears." he whispered, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Angel?" Draco asked in confusion as he turned to see whom he was referring to and his breath caught in his throat.

Luna Lovegood walked into the Library with an air of someone who didn't quite know where she was or what she was doing. It was all a façade that she put on, something like a safety net to stop herself from getting hurt.

She had never wanted to be like everyone else and she pretended that the things people said about her didn't affect her in the slightest, when they did. Being called a 'loony' hurt, but it was one of those things she took with a pinch of salt. No one knew that she cried every night wishing, now more than ever, that she had not let herself appear that way when she first started Hogwarts. Now she wanted to be like some of the other girls, she wanted to have fun, but she wouldn't allow herself to come out of the walls she had built around herself.

The dreamy expressions and smiles were just something she had always done and were now a part of her. She sighed lightly as she placed her bag on a table and sat down. She reached up and pulled her long blonde hair behind her back and looked out the window, resting her head in her hand.

Would anyone ever see passed the dreaminess and see the actual her that was bursting to come out?

With that last thought, she didn't even acknowledge the single tear that fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me. _

Luna sighed once more and swatted the tear away subconsciously before allowing herself to look around. She felt eyes on her and looked over to the table that was a couple down from her own and straight into the icy blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for years.

The icy blue eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

The man she had been in love with for years.

She looked away as her eyes welled up again. She knew he would never take interest in someone like her. He was gorgeous and she was...plain. They would never go well together. She placed her head in her hands and let the tears fall.

"Is she crying?" Blaise asked him quietly as they watched the girl, her shoulders shaking lightly. Draco didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off her as the shaking in her shoulders became more pronounced and he caught sight of tears falling onto the table she was leaning over. He watched as she lowered her arms to cross them on the table and rested her head on them. Blaise watched his expression change into one of worry. Blaise reached over and patted his arm which made Draco turn to look at him, "Why don't you go and see if she's okay?" he suggested to him.

Draco looked away for a moment before looking back at him, "I can't." he said as he glanced back over at her.

Blaise frowned, "Why not?" he asked his friend.

"Because why would she be interested in getting comfort from me?" he asked him, "Tell me that and then maybe I will." he answered.

Blaise sighed, "Because it doesn't look as though anyone else even noticed she walked in here, let alone that she is crying on her own with no one around to comfort her. I only noticed her because you haven't shut up about her in months and even I can't deny she has a certain beauty about her." he explained as Draco glared at him slightly. Blaise held up his hands in surrender, "Calm down, mate. I'm just saying that you noticed her when no one else did. Hell even her friends didn't notice!" Blaise finished as he nodded to the table that the Golden Trio were sitting at.

Draco looked over at them and frowned. Blaise was right, they hadn't even seemed to notice that Luna, who was supposed to be their friend, was distraught about something. He noticed that Ginny Weasley was also sitting with the trio and she hadn't even looked up at all at the blonde girl, "That's really strange. Why wouldn't they pay attention? How is it that I noticed and they didn't?" he asked, but it was more to himself than to Blaise.

"They are not in love with her." he said smugly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, you win. I'll go talk to her." he muttered and stood. Draco felt his palms become sweaty and his heart beat quicken as he slowly approached the crying girl. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the Golden Trio and Ginny had suddenly taken notice as he walked over to her. He stopped next to where she was sitting and leaned against the table lightly. He sighed and he noticed that her quiet sobs caught in her throat as she realised someone was standing there, but she didn't look up.

He just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her tears away.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me. _

Luna held her breath and slowly lifted her head to see who had just leaned against her table. She waited for the taunting that was sure to begin as soon as she made eye contact with whoever had come to disturb her and she whimpered slightly as she took in the Slytherin Crest that was etched into the robes adorning the person. She lifted her head higher and found a pair of icy blue eyes staring back.

Why was he here? What nasty, horrible things was he going to spew forth to her this time?

However, nothing came and she was shocked to find a hidden warmth melting the cold depths of his eyes. He looked nervous standing there and he wiped his hair away from his face before looking around and then his eyes went back to hers and she felt as though he was searching them for something. He licked his dry lips before speaking, "I noticed you were upset and came to see if you were okay." he said quietly.

Luna stared at him in shock and quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes before looking back at him, "Why do you care?" she asked him as she gazed up at him, her expression unreadable.

Draco sighed and shrugged lightly, "I don't know to be honest. I guess it was just strange seeing you crying and it struck a chord in me." he answered as he averted his eyes from hers.

Luna took a deep breath, reached out and took his hand gently in her smaller one. He stared at their hands in shock before entwining his hand with hers. She stood up and stood in front of him, standing a head shorter than him. He looked at her as his hair fell back into his eyes and she reached up to brush it away, "Thank you for noticing." she whispered in a small voice.

He gave her a small smile, "How could I not?" he asked her hypothetically as he reached up and stroked her cheek gently. She smiled at him before he pulled her into his arms and held her.

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes... _

Draco stared into the fire. It had been a whole week since he had comforted Luna in the Library and he hadn't seen her since. She had not been at meals and he had not seen her walking to her classes. Maybe it was because she had let someone in. Let someone get close enough to see a glimpse of the real her and not her dreamy self as she usually portrayed.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, almost wishing it were her fingers rather than his own and he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't get her off his mind. She was constantly there, haunting his dreams and he was starting to see her everywhere. He knew he was becoming slightly obsessed with her, but he didn't care. He wanted her and Malfoys' always got what they wanted and he would be damned if he let anyone stand in his way or let any other guy have her.

He stood and left the Common Room, heading for the Library.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me._

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...

Luna sat in one of the more secluded parts of the Library down one of the dead-end aisles that had a small comfy seat at the end. She curled up onto the seat and rested her head on her arm as she stared down the aisle at the people walking passed, not even realising she was down there or of the thoughts that were flitting through her mind.

She sighed and looked at the books surrounding her. The aisle was dedicated to books on time travel and the like. Even though time travel was meant to be illegal in the Wizarding World, Hogwarts still taught it. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and they widened in shock as she noticed someone kneeling in front of her.

Draco Malfoy.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help the small smile that brightened up her face as she stared at him. He reached out and stroked her hair away from her face, "Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice gentle and soft.

"I am now." she whispered and her heart fluttered as his smile widened.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way." he whispered as he gently ran his hand down her cheek.

She frowned, "What are you doing?" she asked as he ran his fingers over her eyes, her nose, her mouth and chin.

He looked into her eyes again, "Memorising you." he whispered as he ran is fingers over her slightly parted lips.

She frowned, "Why? I'm not going anywhere." she answered as she reached up and caught the hand that was making her feel all kinds of emotions.

"I know...but I want this moment etched into my mind until I die." he answered as he entwined his hand with her own and, to her shock, kissed the back of her fingers.

"I love you." she blurted out and then closed her eyes as if she believed she had just said the wrong thing when he froze.

He stared at her, his eyes wide, before a smile lit up his face and he leaned closer to her, "I love you too." he whispered before closing the gap and kissing her sweetly.

He pulled back and she looked at him in confusion, "Since when? Why would you love someone like me?" she asked him shyly.

He smiled, finding her shyness endearing, "For a while now and because you are beautiful and unique." he answered her before giving her another short kiss.

She pulled away and looked at him, seeing only sincerity in his eyes, "Unique?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

He smiled, "You are so different from any girl I have met and I find your loony façade rather attractive. I would happily fight off an army of Nargles or whatever for you." he answered and she laughed lightly.

"How did you know it was a façade?" she asked as the smile faded to be replaced by confusion.

"I realised it at dinner one night about a month back. You were sitting staring into space, but you were frowning. That was the first time I had ever seen you frowning because you usually just stare into space with a dreamy expression on your face, but something was bothering you and it has been eating at you for a while now." he answered and her eyes widened.

She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe he had noticed so much about her. Her best friends had not even noticed anything. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and kissed him, pouring everything she was feeling into that kiss. His arms went around her back and he managed to turn them around so that he was sitting on the seat and she straddled his lap, their lips still locked in a searing kiss that would change both of their lives and everyone else's forever.

**The end.**

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you all liked it! Please review :)**


End file.
